Pretty Boy
by Awatere11
Summary: Alt version of Pretty Woman with Rent!Boy Ianto in attendance. Deviates slightly form the movie (of course) and rated because what good is a pretty boy if you don't have fun.
1. Chapter 1

**A PENTHOUSE IN LONDON – NIGHT**

The view of the River Thames from the enormous, ornate penthouse is extraordinary. A small pool party is in progress on the balcony below.

A MAGICIAN is entertaining guests. Playing cards and coins appear and disappear in his nimble hands.

Jack Harkness stands at the window, impassively looking down at the party. Jack is a handsome, well groomed man of around forty. He looks tired; the kind of fatigue that can't be cured by a night's sleep.

Jack smiled as he watched and picked the left pocket before the magician as he recognised the tell.

And indeed, down below, the magician pulls the coin from the left pocket of the shrieking woman's silk blazer. And everyone laughs as they applause.

The penthouse was luxurious. Everything decadent and rich, chocolate and cream furnishings with just a splash of deep plum. Warm and safe as a woman's pussy is what John had called it first time he stalked through the rooms.

The impromptu meeting behind him around the glass dining table has been going for some time.

"Our investors certainly don't want to discourage Harkness Enterprises from investing in Cardiff. We think this is a great new venue for you but you've got to understand the mergers and acquisitions market is changing." The shifty little man adjusted his tie and looked nervously at the man ignoring them across the room before continuing to speak to Jack's partner John Hart, "With the upswing in inflation we have to make these offerings tempting to offset the risk."

"Look, we're talking about hard assets and a straight liquidation." The other suit parroted for the third time in an hour and Jack felt John bristle, "We have over a thousand man hours in this deal."

This is a "no brainer". There's no risk for you." John snarled as he shifted in his seat wanting to throttle the smug little prick opposite him, "no one has ever lost money backing Mr. Harkness."

"Not yet. But Tourism is a new endeavour for you..." shifty prick two started to wheedle.

"Come on. You know we're not going to go into Tourism." John sneered, "Besides, you're the ones with the fuck-up track record, not us!"

"John, be reasonable. If you're really going to digest Tardis Industries that quickly eighteen should not be such a problem." Prick number one scoffed as he took a swig of his drink, "Besides, I don't think there's anywhere else you can go for the money in the time you have."

"It's unacceptable." Jack spoke for the first time as he turned form the window to stare at the suits. "Traymen Deux has offered me seventy-five in the pool at fourteen and a half. I can secure the other half personally. You have until tomorrow morning to make me a better offer."

Everyone stared at Jack as he walked as fluidly as a big cat from the window to the table and as he lend o the table suit number one swallowed nervously,

"The meeting is over, gentlemen." He said quietly before turning back to the window with indifference.

They rise. Silence as they exit. When the door closes. John exploded with laughter. "Hah! Did you see the look on their faces?"

"You don't think we pushed too hard?" Owen bolted from the other room with the listening devices trailing behind.

"NO way! They'll come back. They can't afford not to." John laughed, "Jack, that bluff was beautiful."

"Maybe I should have made it rhyme." Jack said staring out into the dark beyond the window.

As Owen scoffs and double checks on his PDA that Tosh had everything the needed as John stretched pulling his t-shirt up to expose his stomach.

He looked hopefully at Jack but he was still oblivious to his advances.

"Well! It's late. We've been at this long enough." Jack suddenly announces and makes a flapping motion with his hand signalling an end to the evening.

"Gentlemen, enjoy the party. The magician's wonderful." Jack smiled as Owen wiggled his eyebrows and pulled John towards the lift.

As they leave Jack calls after them "Watch your left pocket."

After Jack has finished his drink he leaves the apartment and we see him drive his convertible out into London traffic.

ooOoo

Ianto turned and stared at himself in a grainy, cracked bedroom mirror. He is twenty five years old and a prostitute. Make-up applied to give him a hard, older look doesn't quite succeed. He'd be innocently beautiful without it.

He is wearing tight black jeans that hug every curve and bulge with a tight muscle-T and thigh high boots. He stares at himself, not really liking what he sees. After a moment he sighs, and walks out of the bedroom.

Faded, peeling wallpaper. Thread bare, dirty carpet and only a single bed and a set of drawers for the whole room. Ianto locks his apartment door and starts down the dingy piss scented hallway.

A door suddenly opens, startling him. An unshaved, enormously fat man in a stained t-shirt stares at Vivian with his filthy eyes.

"Ianto!" the fat pig grunted stepping onto his way.

"Yeah, what?" Ianto was examining a stain in the carpet.

"Rent. You're late." He licked his lips as he took in Ianto's clothes.

"Don't give me that. Lisa gave it to you yesterday," he growled trying for a defensive stance, "cash."

Lisa give me nothin'." He scratched his stomach and leered more.

"You bullshittin' me?" Ianto snapped, he knew he had given his share to her. Fuck!

"Of rent I do not bullshit." The pig called after Ianto as he scurried off down the hall. "By the end of the week or you're outta here."

'By the way, you look very nice tonight!" he calls with a rub of his grain as he goes back inside is office.

Ianto re-entered his apartment and pulled a coffee can from under his bed with shaking hands. He pulled off the top. It was empty. He rushed from his apartment and froze as he looked down the hall at fat pig man who was talking to an equally disgusting old woman. Fuck, the owner.

Ianto didn't want to deal so he sneaks out the fire escape and into the night.

As he stalked along the sidewalk looking for Lisa's usual haunts. Bitch, what was she thinking?"

A dark car crawls alongside Ianto and the window comes down to show a fifty something man with obvious hair plugs.

A prostitute steps from the shadows ahead and stoops to look into the car, "Hey, baby, you lookin' for a date?"

The woman slips into the passenger seat flashing her gold sequined shoes and they speed off as Ianto heads toward the river.

Ianto turned into a fish and chip shop to slip behind the counter and into the office out back.

"Chance, you seen Lisa tonight?" Ianto asked the fish doing the books with a pencil absently scratching his gills.

"Hi, hi! No see nothing." He snorted.

"You do, tell her I'm looking for her." Ianto placed his last twenty on the table and the fish grunted as he pulled the note into his pocket.

Ianto slowed as he saw a police car parked at the entrance to an alcove. Also, an ambulance. A CROWD has gathered. A man with a "I Love Pussy" t-shirt and a POLICE OFFICER were engaged in tense conversation.

"They just pulled her out of a dumpster in the back. Now talk to me." The cop demanded.

"I tells you, bruv, I don't know who she hanged with." The chav shrugged eyeing Ianto as he slowly sauntered past.

"She have a handler?" the cop persisted.

"man, she a strawberry. She be out on these streets, day in, day out, tradin' her sorry ass for crack. And now she dead from it."

Ianto dropped to join the outskirts of the crowd as the body of a young woman is pulled out of an open dumpster and carried towards the waiting ambulance. For a moment Ianto sees the dark skin and thinks it's... no, Ianto turns grimly away as a gold pump falls into the street.

Ianto surveys the store windows as he walks past and stops as he sees who he's looking for, ducking into the shop he steps in front of Lisa as she turns to look at bright yellow shades in the mirror.

"You spent it on shit again didn't you" he accused as she squeaked with surprise.

"There as a Viton sale, you know I needed a new bag baby" she whined.

A middle aged man came over and asked Lisa if Ianto was annoying her. Ianto snorted as he saw a mark and started to leave.

"Calm down Yan, it's only money" Lisa laughed choosing more frames.

"Fine Babe, just don't expect me to be waiting when you go home," Ianto snarled stepping into the doorway.

Lisa grabbed his arm but he shook her off the walked into the dark. Lisa ran after him forgetting the frames and fat cat she had to leave behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto was still fuming and didn't notice the convertible following him until he turned to cross the road and looked directly into the bluest eye he's ever seen.

"Excuse me." Jack called through the window.

Ianto stared at the convertible, loathing it and all it represents. What he'll never have. And then it's as if he turns a switch. He puffs his chest, throws his shoulders back, and sashays towards the car, a sexy, friendly smile on his face.

In the driver's seat of the car, Jack is looking furious and distracted.

"Hey Sugar, you lookin' for a date?" Ianto purred.

"What's that?" Jack frowned looking up into blue, blue eyes.

"You looking' for some company?" Ianto tried again.

"Uh, no. How do I get to the square? Jack looks at his phone.

"What?" Ianto looked at him in open surprise, "you gonna tell me you're lost?"

"Yes." Jack sighed shaking the dead sat-nav on the dash.

"Great. What do I look like a tour guide?" Ianto spat.

Jack took a good look at him, "No, you look like a hooker."

"Actually, I'm a TV star filming for Dr Who, who happens to be out for a walk" Into deadpanned.

"Good. Can you tell me how to get to the square?" Jack repeated.

"Sure. For five bucks." Ianto smiled sweetly.

"That's ridiculous." Jack laughed.

"The price just went up to ten." Ianto shrugged and started to pull away from the car.

"Why don't you just do it out of the goodness of your heart?" Jack was grinning now.

"Sit... and spin." Ianto gestured at his crotch and smiled back.

"Sit-and-spin." Jack laughed, "Alright... why not?"

He pulled out his money clip. As Ianto looked up and saw the dark car from before approaching.

"You have change for a twenty." Jack was enjoying the game and was surprised when Ianto opened the door of the car and jumped in.

"For twenty, I'll show you personally." Ianto panted as the car drew alongside. "Drive."

Jack stared at him and then made a decision and pulled away from the curb noting Ianto's fear as he turned to look behind them.

Looking in the side mirror he noted the car following them.

"Nice car. Yours?" Ianto asked as Jack ground the gears; wincing.

"No." Jack looked at Ianto for comment.

"Stolen?" Ianto asked leaning back into the seat.

"Not exactly." Jack huffs as they cruise along.

"Mind if I turn on some heat?" Ianto asked as he lamented his Jacket still on the back of the door at home. Home! What a joke.

"**I**f you can figure it out, be my guest." Jack shrugged.

Ianto reached out and quickly had heat filling the car as the roof clipped down.

"Very good. You're obviously mechanical." Jack was impressed.

"You're not from London, huh?" Ianto deadpans.

"New York." Jack nodded.

"What motel you staying at?" Ianto was comfortable now and was getting back to business.

"Huh" Jack was confused.

"Okay, what hotel?" he tried again.

"I have the penthouse at the Hyatt. I bet you know it." Jack smiled as he watched Ianto settling.

"Yeah, I peed in the fountain there once." Ianto snarked "Give me a break. That's privately owned people pods!"

Jack glanced over to make another comment as they stopped at an intersection and the light hit Ianto's face. God he was gorgeous, even with the smoky eye shadow shit on.

"What's your name?" Jack demanded softly.

"What do you want it to be?" Ianto sleazed then smiled good-naturedly, "Ianto. My name's Ianto."

"You like being a whore, Ianto?" Jack asked.

"It pays." Ianto shrugged.

"So do day jobs." Jack muttered but Ianto caught it.

"Day jobs, yeah. I've tried them." Ianto snorted, "Turn right."

"Must be dangerous. Hooking." Jack tried to be less insulting.

Tell me about it, and who knows where half the guys I pick up have been. I mean, I use condoms. Always. And I get checked out once a month at the free clinic. Not only am I better in the sack than an amateur, I'm probably safer." Ianto said looking out into the night rolling past.

"Very good. You ought to have that printed up on your business card." Jack huffed.

"**I**f you're making fun of me, I don't like it." Ianto snarled looking for a corner to get out at. Fuck this for twenty measly pounds.

"Sorry. If I did, I didn't mean to." Jack sighed as he saw Ianto's hand reaching for the door handle. After a few moments he changed his mind and pulls the hand up to chew on his nails instead.

"Ugly habit, biting your nails." Jack said automatically.

"You don't know habits, you think this is ugly." Into laughed softly without malice.

"Okay, pull over. Let me out." Ianto finally said pointing at the corner ahead, "I've got to get back to work."

"What do you charge for company," Jack found himself asking and Ianto stopped opening the door and turned back to him.

"Company would cost you... a hundred dollars." He said with an eyebrow raised.

"For the whole night?" Jack asked with surprise.

"For an hour." Ianto laughed with a shake of his head.

"You're joking." Jack said as surprise turned to shock

"I never joke about money." Ianto shook his head.

"Neither do I." Jack returned, "A hundred bucks an hour though. That's pretty stiff."

"Ianto reached across the seat. His hand felt Jack's lap.

"No, but it's getting there." Into purred. Wow big!

"Ianto, how much to put up with me for the entire night?"

"You couldn't afford it." Ianto shot back as he removed one of his long booted legs from the car.

"Try me." Jack demanded.

A moment. Then Ianto's sexy smile came back on. "Three hundred."

"Fine." Jack barked as Ianto put his seatbelt on and they moved back into traffic.

"What's your name, lover." Ianto looked at Jack closely.

Jack, my name is Jack."

They enter the carpark of the Hyatt and exit the car. Jack stops at the rear of the car and turns to Ianto. He takes a moment to get his breath. He gestures toward the back.

"My coat's in the back. Put it on." He says softly.

"Why?" Ianto asked in confusion.

"You may feel more comfortable. This is not the kind of place that rents rooms by the hour." Jack tried to be diplomatic.

"You mean they don't have whores." Ianto sniffed pulling the large coat around himself.

"Every place has hookers, but if this place has hookers, they don't look like they're..." Jack struggled for the less offensive term.

"Off the downtown bus." Ianto giggled and they walked into the main foyer stopping him dead with wonder.

They get to the penthouse without Ianto speaking and Jack orders some food from room service as he watches Ianto stalk about the place like a tiger.

"Impressed?" Jack asked as the room service trolley is left by the table and Jack pulls out a chair for Ianto.

Ianto is but doesn't want to admit it instead he deadpans that was is a by the hour room last time he was here and is rewarded with a snort of amusement.

Jack finds that Ianto's humour is growing on him … among other things.

"So," Ianto calls out looking out over the pool area, "What are you going to do with me, Sir?"

"Um." Jack laughed nervously thrown by the title, "I don't know."

Ianto turned with raised eyebrows at stare at him.

"Well Lover, the meter's running. Choose!" he growled by Jack's side so quickly that Jack feels the air shift around them.

"Try a strawberry." Jack invites reaching for the bowl.

"Why?" Ianto cocked his head to one side.

"Because they bring out the flavour of the champagne." Jack purred stoking Ianto's cheek as he used his other hand to snaffle a strawberry and present it to Ianto's lips.

"Jesus, you act like you're seducing some Valley boy you picked up in a gay club." Ianto laughed looking at the proffered strawberry suspiciously.

"Ianto... the meter's running...cooperate." Jack pleaded shaking the strawberry.

After a moment Ianto bites half the strawberry from Jack's hand being sure to let his lips touch Jack's fingers and the gasp of raw lust is a good reward for eating something he had refused already.

"You really are a very beautiful man." Jack whispers as he caresses his cheek.

"Just a romantic, that's you." Ianto's blush is gorgeous and Jack is let speechless. He lent closer to taste and …

"Not on the lips." Ianto demands, pulling Jack towards the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack and Ianto are naked on the bed. Jack is sitting leaning back, his shoulders and head resting against the headboard. Ianto is astride him, hands resting on his chest, rocking... in control, confident...very much liking the fire he's kindled in his client's eyes. As he strokes his face tenderly Jack groans and Ianto adjusts his seating.

"What do you like" Jack panted as he squeezed Ianto's butt cheeks.

"Look honey, if I wanted to have you please me I would be the one paying three hundred pounds, yeah?" Ianto panted as he plunged himself down again with a groan, "sit back and enjoy."

With an expert hand Ianto reached behind himself to fondle Jack's balls and Jack gave a bark of surprise then flipped Ianto onto his back and then proceeded to pound into him with animalistic growls and moans.

Ianto threw his head back and gave a yell as Jack's orgasm took him by surprise. Jack struggled to thrust himself as deeply as possible inside Ianto as he came. Again and again Jack speared Ianto as he lost himself to the euphoria. Ianto grunting as the breath was knocked from him with each inward punch of fulfilling flesh.

Jack slowly came back to himself and opened his eyes just in time to catch Ianto's orgasm as he shuddered uncontrollably beneath him.

Jack tenderly kissed Ianto's eyes and cheeks, then neck remembering the earlier order not to kiss him on the lips.

ooOoo

Jack showered as he tried to calm his jumbled thoughts before re-entering the room to watch Ianto sleep.

His arms were hugging the pillow Jack had just vacated and Ianto's smile is so sweet Jack feels a hitch in his throat. Laying on his stomach with no shame at the naked display with one leg bent toward said pillow, he was more lovely and delicate than any piece of art Jack had ever seen.

The eye shadow has rubbed off and Jack can now see the full youthful glow about the man warming his bed and he is more conflicted that ever as he slipped gently back into the bed to be snuggled into by Ianto.

ooOoo

The next morning Jack is finishing a call with Owen and opens the door for room service absently as he tries to understand Owen's drone with Tosh's excited techno-babble in the background.

Ianto comes from the bedroom flushed and hastily doing up a business shirt Jack recognises as his from the night before.

"You should have woken me when you were done Sir,' Ianto stammered as he bent to pull on a boot.

"That my shirt?" Jack asked stupidly pointing with shock.

"Sorry Jack, but you were a bit excited last night and that t-shirt is only good for a rag-bag. "Ianto paused to smile at Jack to show there was no malice, "I didn't think you would want me parading about topless on the way out."

"I thought you might be hungry so I got some breakfast," Jack motioned at the trolley, "please stay and eat something, I don't think that one strawberry is gonna cut it somehow."

Jack was pleased when Ianto obediently sat and began to load his plate with bacon. Good, a meat eater. Jack wondered when Ianto had last eater a proper meal and leaned forward with his chin on his hand to watch Ianto devour his food. The little appreciative noises Ianto made were endearing.

Over coffee Ianto reached across the table to do Jack's tie in an elaborate knot that looks a million quid and Jack showed his surprise at the skill.

"What can I say, I fucked some royalty," Ianto deadpanned before breaking into a grin, "My Tad was a master tailor, he taught me the value of a good suit and a well knotted tie."

"And how does he feel about your current line of work?" Jack asked folding the paper over.

"Well considering he lost his shop to the economic down turn and became an abusive drunk after my Mam died I don't really think he'd give a flying fuck," Ianto growled starting to rise from his chair, "as long as I didn't charge him!"

"Hey!" Jack yelled as the water jug overturned and Ianto rushed for the door.

Jack stood and watched him struggle with the handle for a while before saying quietly, "its palm sensitive and I locked it after I let the waiter out."

"What do you want from me" Ianto's fear was evident and Jack hastened to sooth him with a gentle hug. Gods, what has this boy survived.

"Hey, hey," Jack whispered, "I would never hurt you honey."

He led Ianto to the sofa and they both sat with Jack still holding him. After a few minutes Ianto stopped shaking and rubbed furiously at his eyes which told Jack this one didn't like anyone seeing under his armour. OK, he had really freaked out. Poor kid.

"A week," Jack blurted making Ianto jump at the sudden noise.

"Sorry Sir?" Ianto frowned looking at his hands clasped warmly in Jack's.

"How much for a week?" Jack repeated. "I want company."

"Five? Days as well as nights?" Ianto squeaked.

"Yeah, I want you here with me from now until Saturday night," Jack said slowly trying to gage Ianto's facial expressions.

"Five grand" Ianto demanded straightening his, no Jack's shirt.

"What?" Jack's turn for an un-manly squeak, "You want how much?"

"You heard me Sir!" Ianto had that glint in his eye, "it's unbecoming to make someone repeat themselves more than once!"

"Ianto, can I please point out that five more nights at 300 a night is only 1,500?" Jack leaned back recognising a game.

"Ah yes Sir," Ianto chortled, "but you want the days as well. The fee goes up in daylight."

"Ok, I'll go two!" Jack countered.

"Three at least," Ianto teased with that eyebrow making the point.

"Done!" Jack slapped his hand into Ianto's and pumped it as Ianto's eyes widened and his mouth opened and shut in shock.

"Holy Shit!" Ianto gasped. "Darling I'll treat you so fine you'll never want to let me go."

"Just five days Ianto," Jack warned, "Then I am letting you go!"

ooOoo

Ianto followed Jack to the door and Jack paused at the entrance to look back at Ianto. After a moment's thought he pulled out his billfold and peeled off several hundred pound notes.

"Here, go get some new clothes to make up for my enthusiasm last night" Jack said pushing the handful of bills at his chest.

"Fuck! You kidding, I'm planning on spending the day in that tub! Have you seen the bloody size of that thing?" Ianto laughed taking the money anyway.

As jack exited he stopped and turned back to meet Ianto's eye, "No! I mean it."

"I'm gonna show you off tonight! Dinner? Movie?" he moved in for a cheek kiss and Ianto blushed that lovely shade again.

"Whatever you want Sir" he purred softly.

Yeh, Jack liked the sound of that! With a whistle he made his way down the corridor excited to see what Ianto would go for.

ooOoo

Ianto left the penthouse and rode the lift down already mentally mapping out his day. Jack didn't give him a time limit on this but Ianto figured that 3pm would be appropriate.

Selfridges was his first stop but as he walked around the store he found the security guard the only one showing any interest. Finally a man in a tightly tailored suit approached him while fddling with his peach tie.

"May I help you?" he asked Ianto with a frown.

"I'm just looking, thanks." Ianto smiled as he ran his fingers along the suit rack.

Ianto walked around the stands as though it was filled with delicate glassware and he cautiously examines a dark dress suit. Pulling it from the rack he holds it out to inspect the stitch work. The Salesman quickly come around the counter and approached him.

"Are you looking for something in particular?" he asked, removing the suit from Ianto's grasp and replacing it on the rack.

"Yes. Something... conservative." Ianto turned his gaze to the tie rack and the salesman gave a sigh.

"Yes..." the man drew out the s with raised eyebrows.

Into eyed the man becoming agitated with hi attitude. He looked about and saw other customers looking their way.

"You have beautiful things." Ianto tried another tack as he removed a charcoal grey jacket from another stand, "How much is this?"

"I don't think it would fit you." The man scoffed taking this off him as well to return it to it's spot.

"I didn't ask if it would fit." Ianto stated getting pissy, "I asked how much it was."

"It's very expensive." The man sniffed and Ianto turned slowly to stare at him.

"What is with you?" he demanded with his hands on his hips.

"Excuse me?" the salesman asked with a look of surprise.

"I'm going to spend money." Ianto frowned.

"I don't think we have anything for you here. You're obviously in the wrong place." The man looked him up and down taking in Ianto's boots with a wrinkled nose.

Ianto was speechless. With a growl he fled the shop and hid around the corner in the alley way as he tried to calm his breathing.


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto entered the lobby and headed towards the lift as he tried to keep calm when the manager at the front desk, Mr. Thomas, spotted him. He crossed the lobby and deftly cut him off from the elevators.

"May I help you Sir?" he asked politely.

"I'm just going to my room." Ianto gasped feeling himself start to shake.

"You're a guest here?" the man demanded looking Ianto up and down.

"I'm - I'm with a friend." Ianto stuttered trying to step around the horrible little man.

"And who is that?" he asked officiously turning them both towards the desk.

I... Jack..." Ianto realised with horror that he didn't' know Jack's surname and he found himself propelled towards the doors by his elbow. Out by the main entrance the manager had decided to give this one a good talking to.

"What's your name?" he demanded keeping Ianto pinned to the side of the building.

"Ianto" he hic-upped as he started to shake.

"Look here young man, I don't know what goes on at other establishments in this town but that sort of thing does not happen here." He growled into Ianto's face, "We are a classy establishment with high class clients."

As Ianto starts to feel weak at the knees he sees a familiar car out of the corner of his eye and can only watch with fear as Jack exits the car and flicks the keys at the bellhop with a cocky smile.

Jack notices the two men and started walking over. As he gets closer he sees Ianto's distress and feels a burst of anger.

"Hey Sweetie, what's going on?" he smiles as he steps between the two men.

Ianto's response to grab at his arm and take shaky breaths told him all he needed to know and with the growl of rage he turned to face the manager.

"What have you been saying to my colleague?" he snapped.

"Captain Harkness? You know this …" he looked at Ianto and saw the frightened boy hidden in the bulky shirt for the first time as his fingers seemed to pinch painfully into the Captain's arm.

"This what!" Jack leaned closer, "Choose the next words very carefully!"

"Jack, I wanna go please Cariad," Ianto whimpered.

Jack swung to embrace Ianto and mentally kicked himself for not seeing to him first. "It's OK Sweets."

"Um, Captain it seems we had a miscommunication here," the man shuffled,

"Oh? Are you saying Ianto wasn't making himself clear? Would CCTV footage show that then?" Jack pointed to the camera above them.

"Oh no sir, this was not the young gentleman's fault I assure you," he back peddled hastily and Jack rubbed Ianto's back.

Jack felt Ianto's shaking subside and stepped back to look into his face. No makeup, just a gorgeous Welshman. One that had just called him cariad no less. Jack felt a grin start and Ianto's frown egged him on to an eyebrow wiggle to.

The small smile Jack got for his efforts made it all worthwhile and he gave a sigh of relief.

"Where are your new clothes?" he asked Ianto looking for a suit bag.

Ianto's face fell and Jack's along with it.

"What happened then?" he demanded.

"They wouldn't serve me," Ianto damned his traitorous voice for shaking, "they said I wasn't appropriate clientele."

"Wight's said that?" Jack reared with shock.

"No Selfridge themselves! Yeah, what would you … you know Mr gold edged bloody loo paper," Ianto pushed Jack's shoulder angrily mistaking her anger as being at him.

"Hey, hey poppet." Jack soothed as he quietly seethed. How dare they.

"Come on," he decided action was needed, "shopping spree."

ooOoo

Jack swanned into Selfridge's as if he owned the place, his gorgeous big coat fanning out like a superhero's cape and Ianto was once again taken by his charisma.

"Captain Harkness. Sir" several salespeople rushed to assist him with glee.

"Where is Simmons?" Jack barked settling by a bench seat and pulling Ianto over with him.

"Point out the one who upset you sweetie," he said quietly as they all rushed to get the manager, a foot stool and a tray of refreshments for one of their top clients.

"Captain Harkness my lovely man," a booming voice made Ianto turn as a large man bustled over and deftly slipped between them forcing Ianto to step back into someone with a squeak of surprise.

"You again," the salesperson said in disgust, then he looked down at his shoes and groaned, "You've scuffed my shoes! These are worth more than a month of bloody blowjobs sweetheart!"

"I beg your bloody pardon?" Jack roared and the whole store froze.

"Come here honey," Jack pulled Ianto back by his side and fixed the startled manager with a death-stare.

"If my assistant is not good enough for your establishment, wearing a shirt you fucking well sold me only a week ago then clearly I've been misinformed as to the level of professionalism here," Jack continued to shout, "Mr Jones here lost his luggage and I loaned him some of my Selfridge gear but I am not going to have any more to share. As my wardrobe is clearly purchased under false pretences I will be replacing it at another establishment"

The manager swallowed and stared wild eyed at the raging captain who wasn't done yet.

"Those items I purchased that are still wrapped will be returned for a full refund as they are obviously not of the quality your salesperson told me it was," Jack lent closer and growled deeply, "and then I want my final bill sent to my solicitor along with a complete breakdown of all sales I've conducted here so we can decide what else you have sold me under false pretences and as for you…"

"You …" Jack locked eyes with the salesman that Ianto was shying from, "You … you little shit! You ever speak to my Ianto like that again and I will have your gonads as cufflinks for Ianto's next suit. You savvy?"

Ianto's eyes had softened and in a moment of pure adrenalin he grabbed Jack's face and snogged him senseless.

When Ianto finally released Jack he responded by grabbing Ianto by the waist and tenderly kissing him again.

"What happened to the no kissing rule" Jack whispered in Ianto's ear as he held him.

"You. Never with anyone else." Ianto smiled, "it's only you."

Jack felt like his face was going to split right around his head as he hugged Ianto to him.

ooOoo

The suit Jack had finally purchased at Nickolas Jermyn was coal black with a wide lapel. The watermelon red shirt with darker red tie was the cherry on top and his mouth watered watching Ianto shoot his cuffs like he was born to it.

Ianto did a slow twirl for Jack with glee and Jack clapped appreciatively.

"Where are we having dinner?" Ianto asked as he checked himself in the lift mirror.

"With friends of mine," Jack smiled. "The friend who gave me shit directions and brought me to you in fact."

"Oh really" Ianto drawled with a sexy grin.

Owen saw them coming and waved as Tosh looked up from the menu she was already looking at.

"Owen, Toshiko meet Ianto Jones," Jack said proudly pulling Ianto's chair out for him.

Ianto popped his jacket button and sat as Owen offered his hand.

"Konbanwa Toshiko San" Ianto bowed and Tosh gasped with surprise.

Owen looked at Jack with surprise, "where did you get him?"

"I told you," Jack laughed, "I went looking for you and found a better offer!"

They had a lovely evening and Ianto showed the impeccable manners Jack had hoped for. As Tosh left the table for the restroom Jack spied John Hart at another table.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back," Jack groaned.

Hart was looking straight at him so it was too late to pretend he hadn't seen him. With a smile plastered to his face Jack approached to smarm his pants off in the hopes that he could persuade him to bugger off and leave them alone.

Back at the table Owen gave Ianto a good looking over as Ianto watched the way Jack's bum moved as he wandered off.

Owen felt a niggling thought that he had seen him before. Shit! The undercover at Mims, this was the tight arsed little slut who was selling it on the corner on the third night. Three car-rides in an hour.

"So, Ianto," Owen lent forward. "What's you going rate?"

"What?" Ianto said pulling his eyes back to Owen.

"I know," Owen laughed. "Jack is so predictable."

"What do you mean," Ianto stuttered.

"Oh come on." Owen scoffed, "He picks you out of the gutter and parades you in front of his "ex" there and can't help going over to see if he noticed you?"

Ianto started to feel ill and rose from the table. Really. Nice. He hastily made for the door and into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**_This first part including Owen wasn't in my final draft but out of respect for Sd4ianto's blood lust which I personally always encourage, Owen needed talking to._**

"Where's Ianto?" Jack looks around the crowded restaurant looking for a flash of pretty. He looks down and sees Owen's discomfort and suddenly he's seated with his hand under the table, his fingers tightly clutching Owen's balls, and his voice so low it's rumbling.

"What did you do now Owen" he demanded.

"t was a joke, fuck. You know I like to poke at your dates," Owen could eel his eyes start to water and whimpered. "Jack please."

Once he had repeated what he had said, and asked several times for release Jack leans back and retrieves his hand.

Owen scoops ice form the ice bucket into his napkin and slams it to his crotch with a sigh of relief. Looks like he underestimated Jack's interest in his one. Fuck it hurts so much. So what if it was gonna look like he pissed himself when he stands up to leave.

ooOoo

Ianto starts roughly picking up his clothes in the dim light of the bedroom. As he does he starts crying. With each item of clothing the tears come down harder.

Jack appears at the doorway. His face is genuinely concerned.

"Hey, Owen told me what he said," Jack started to apologise, "I told him what a shit he was. I'm sorry he hurt you"

"It's ok," Ianto paused to put on his makeup, "I'm used to getting pissed on, what you paid me for but I'm surprised at the water sports so soon that's all."

"Ianto, god …" Jack stepped forward and Ianto threw his mascara at him with a yell then burst into tears.

"Oh, Ianto," Jack whispered as he held him, rocking him gently.

"You hurt me," Ianto sobbed.

"I'll make it up to you darling," Jack murmured kissing Ianto's face and wiping the mess off his face with a handkerchief, "I'll make it up to you just … please don't go."

ooOoo

Jack stormed through the lobby seething, a whole morning wasted and Ianto had been patiently waiting with room service on speed dial. God I hope he ate something.

Owen runs along trying to keep up as they reach the lift. Well as well as he could with the chaffing on his swollen balls.

"This is no time to do a bloody runner," he gasped as Jack finally stopped.

"Stop panicking. He's not going anywhere and I don't need to spend the rest of the day watching his stock go down. I'll be in the office tomorrow." Jack barked.

"We've got him by the ..."Owen suddenly doesn't like that saying anymore, "well we've got his attention."

"Promise me you'll read those predictions by then." Owen shouts as Jack steps into the lift.

"Goodbye Owen," Jack sighed as the doors finally started to close.

"By tomorrow, promise?" Owen yelled but the doors were shut and Jack groaned with relief.

Owen stops as the lift chimes and the doors re-open.

Jack bounds back out and races past Owen and towards the jewellery display in the in-house store.

"Ah shit! This is getting serious, how much is he into you for," Owen asked and then took a step back in surprise, his hands automatically covering his junk as jack snarled as pushed him out of the store then shut the door on him.

Ianto is looking at his line in the mirror, the suit looking even better with the pale apple green silk shirt and darker tie. Mmmm, he rubs his hands on the suit and wonders if he'll be allowed to keep it when the time was up. God he can't believe he is kissing him, broke the cardinal rule.

Ianto picks up the phone to call for some food but hesitates as he hears the door chime and swivels as Jack enters. He is carrying a small case. He stops at the sight of Ianto.

"Do I look okay?" he asked nervously, "this silk is delicious Jack."

Jack smiled and pretended to check Ianto over then frowned.

"Hmm... let's see... no, there's something missing." He loved the way Ianto's head whipped around to study him.

He holds up the small case.

"What's that?" Ianto gasped, snatching it and running with a childish giggle for the sofa.

"Oi you," Jack laughed noting that he easily caught him and they landed in a heap with Ianto on top, the case between them.

"I don't want you to get too excited... these are on loan...however..." Jack flips open the case to reveal the red rubies nestled in gold with diamond surrounds and turns it so Ianto can see the cufflinks and matching tie-pin.

"These were made for a prince. I think he'd approve of you wearing them tonight." Jack murmured as he pulled at Ianto's wrists.

"No!" Ianto said loudly, pulling back and staring at Jack.

Without another word he fled to the bedroom and Jack was left wondering what he had done now.

"One moment Cariad," Ianto leaned out of the room with a bare chest and Jack's mouth watered at the lovely curls around Ianto's nipples and Ianto's twinkling eyes winked at him.

Ianto reappeared with a blood red silk shirt on and tie of the same colour and Jack felt his pants get really tight, really quick. Wow!

Ianto swaggered over to Jack and presented his wrists with a squeal of excitement.

"Red does not go with apple green in my world mr. man!" Ianto admonished.

Jack laughed and turned Ianto, standing behind him, flush with his body.

"Come look." He kissed the back of Ianto's neck.

He leads him to a mirror. He stares at his reflection.

"Jack, I can't." Ianto was flushed and shaking as he fingered the tie-pin.

"Shush. Of course you can." Jack gave a soft chickle and kissed his neck again savouring the musky sandalwood scent and something else that was pure Ianto, pure heroin to Jack.

"What if I lose one?" Ianto asked eyes wild.

"You won't." Jack whispered running his hands forward and into the jacket pockets.

"What if someone tries to steal them?" Ianto gulped as Jack pulled him back against his groin.

"I'll guard them and you with my life." Jack whispered huskily as Ianto turned to kiss him deeply.

A limo pulls onto the tarmac at the Airport. A man in a leather jacket and sunglasses hurries forward to open the limo door. Jack - now wearing evening clothes - and Ianto climbs out of the limo.

"Your plane is ready to go, Captain Harkness."

"Very good." Jsck nodded pulling aviator glasses from his pocket.

"Plane?" Ianto squeaked as Jack led him across the tarmac.

"Where are you taking me!? Ianto asked watching Jack climb into the plave and enjoying the view of his arse.

"Wait! Where's the pilot" Ianto asked as they walked to the front of the plane.

"You didn't think I just used Captain as a feel good title did you babe?" Jack teased ad he eased himself into the pilot's set and started checking the controls as he reached for the headset.

"Oh my God, can I watch?" Ianto squealed, "I've never been in a plane before."

"What, really?" Jack was dumbfounded and quickly helped Ianto into the other front seat then started to show him what he was doing.

"It' OK my love, I just want to look. You can check me later, yah? This is sooo cool" Ianto shone like a small boy in a fire engine and Jack laughed at the simplicity of the thing.

As the plane banked into the night Jack looked across at the young man who was still making little noises of glee,

"wanna know where I'm taking you?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Nope!" Ianto snorted then laughed and reached across and touched jack's face, "of course I do honey."

"To meet some friends. Rudolpho, a poet... Benoit, a landlord...Mimi, a flower maker..." Jack listed people ticking them off his fingers.

"Huh?" Ianto asked with confusion, "Can you take your hands off the wheel like that?"

"Yes! And it's the Opera!" Jack laughed.

An airport limo pulls to a stop in front of the Opera House. The DRIVER walks around back and opens the passenger door. Jack emerges and helps a slightly dishevelled Ianto out who quickly straightens himself with a soft giggle.

Jack puts his hand on Ianto's elbow as they walk through the elegant lobby.

"Some people say that opera is an acquired taste, but I don't believe it. You can always tell when someone goes to the opera for the first time. They either love it or hate it. Those who love it will always love it; those who hate it might come to appreciate it, but they'll never truly love it." Jack said softly in his ear taking another quick sniff.

Ianto is wide eyed as they walk past a beautifully lit fountain with several graceful statues in its centre.

"Not one you've pissed in yet?" Jack hissed and was rewarded with a bark of laughter which Ianto tried to cover as a cough.

"Everywhere he looks he sees elegantly dressed WOMEN and prosperous looking MEN. It makes him nervous. Without realizing it, he raises a protective hand up to his tie-pin. He looks as if he suspects someone is going to step up and steal it.

"Yan? I really doubt if anyone here is going to try and grab it."

Ianto reluctantly lowers his hands.

A crowd mill around the lobby, heading toward their seats. Ianto is aware of the looks he draws as he passes - curious, even envious looks from the women, appreciative glances from the men. His hands again rises nervously to his chest.

"They all think you look very handsome, Ianto."

Ianto gives him a grateful look. Relaxing, he lowers his hand from the pin. With a flourish, Jack offers his arm. He takes it. They start forward.

They take their seats in a box high above the Stage and Ianto suddenly gasps and turns to jack wide eyed.

"If it's in Italian, how will I know what they're saying?" he whispered.

"I'll whisper some of the main parts of the story to you. But you'll be surprised how much you understand. The music conveys the story more powerfully than any words." Jack assured him.

"But don't they have it in English?" he moaned settling into his seat.

"Ianto, don't be afraid of what you don't know. That's the fun of it." Jack squeezed his hand and turned towards the stage as the lights dim.

"Okay. Even if I hate it, I'm glad you brought me." Ianto remembered his manners and his mam's rule to always say thank you even if you don't want it as he settled in for what he was sure was going to be a horrible next few hours of his life he would never get back.

As LA BOHEME is performed the lights from the stage dance across Ianto's face. Jack leans over to translate the tenor's aria.

"What am I? I am a poet. Not a man of wealth but one rich in dreams. You have come to replace my vanished dreams. I dwell now only in your eyes.

The MUSIC ebbs and swells. The sets and costumes change. The story continues.

"And now she asks Rudolpho if he still thinks her beautiful –"

Ianto raises a hand and gently covers Jack's mouth. His eyes are fixed on the stage, his mouth hanging agar. He doesn't need his help.

His lips tremble. His eyes fill with tears. Jack glances at him and studies him a long moment, watching the emotions play unashamedly across his face. Strangely moved, he takes Ianto's hand.

As the opera ends, they are both swept away by it.

As the lights come up, Ianto wipes off his tear-stained face with the handkerchief Jack offered him. He sighs, happy. The women in the next box smile at him.

"Did you enjoy the opera, dear?" one of the ladies asked him gently.

"It was so beautiful I just about pissed my pants." He sobbed happily.

Jack smiles at the now shocked looking Older Woman and he leads the still misty Ianto towards the exit with a giggle.


	6. Chapter 6

In the darkened bedroom, they lie together. Jack cradles Ianto. His back rests against his chest. His arm is over his young lover's body.

He takes Jack's hand and carefully examines it; marvelling at the fingers, the tiny hairs on the back. He gently kisses the palm.

"Love you..." he murmurs as he drifts off, Jack's hand clasped to his chest.

Jack's eyes open. Ianto's whispered endearment has filled with him with sudden confusion and uncertainty. He stares into the dark, wondering what to do with the beauty in his arms.

The phone rings as Jack is doing up his shirt the next morning. Breakfast is on the umbrella covered table in front of him.

"Yes?" Jack barked not surprised to hear Owen on the other end.

"Did I wake you?" Owen asked.

"I'm up." Jack sighed looking out at the sky.

"I had to call. I just got off the phone with "You know who". Get this. He wants to see you. Today." Owen said all in a rush.

"Why?" Jack froze.

"He wouldn't say. Jack... I think we got him. His nuts are on the block and we got him." Silence, "You there?"

"Give me twenty minutes." Jack said consulting his watch.

"We'll be there. Listen, if he's really caving in, we'll go from there down to the office. I want him to open his warehouses to us this morning." Owen sounded like he was running. For the SUV probably.

Jack hangs up. His mind seems on other things. He rises.

Ianto is still asleep. He is face down on the bed, the sheets just covering his buttocks. Jack stares down at him. He gently reaches out and runs a finger down the soft line of his spine. Ianto murmurs contentedly.

"Hi." Ianto breathed as he stretched like a cat, long and lithe.

"Better get dressed. We're having guests." He said apologetically rubbing Ianto's back as he purred into the pillow.

"Love this pillow, love this bed" Ianto sighed reminding Jack of last night's admission he had heard.

Ianto is wearing his pale grey suit and pastel yellow shirt open at the neck. He stares at himself in the mirror as Jack comes out of the bathroom still trying to fix his tie.

"Here. Let me." Ianto tuts as he reaches for Jack. Jack is suddenly very aware of the closeness of him. Ianto smiles at him. Jack smiles; puts his hands on Ianto's stopping him for a moment. Looking up, Ianto sees that he is serious now; no more jokes. He releases his tie.

"One more night and you're finally rid of me." Jack huffed as Ianto steps back uncertain of himself.

"Yeah, you've been pretty tough to take." Ianto scoffed quickly turning so Jack can't see the spark of pain.

"I have to go to New York tomorrow." Jack said moving to the mirror to admire Ianto's work.

Ianto says nothing, just stares at him from the edge of the bed holding tight to one of the pillows.

"But I'll be back in London Soon. I'd like to see you again. I thought we could work out something... An arrangement." Jack was trying to sound unconcerned but Ianto's silence was un-nerving.

"I'll get you an apartment, buy you a car –"Jack continued.

Ianto sighs, letting something go inside. Finished with the bed he turns away.

"What is it?" Jack said softly.

"What else? You gonna leave some cash by the bed when you pass through town?" Ianto whispered to the wall.

"It wouldn't be like that. I want to get you off the street. You'll have a different kind of life. What's wrong with that?" Jack asked stepping toward Ianto.

"I'm sorry. That's very sweet, Jack, and I know you mean it..." Ianto said quietly then shrugged.

"Ianto, I've thought about this a lot. This is the best solution." Jack said watching Ianto pick up a pillow again only to put it back on the bed.

"When I was a little boy, my Tad locked me in the attic when I was bad, which was pretty often. I'd stare out the window up there and make believe I was a prince trapped in the tower by the wicked queen. Then suddenly a knight on a white horse with his bright colours flying would ride up. Rescue me from the tower, and then we'd ride off... but never, ever in all the times I had that dream did the knight say, "Come on baby, I'll put you up in a great condo and provide all the condoms we could ever want."

"Ianto, life's not a fairy tale." Jack snorted.

"I know." Ianto whispered then shrugged, "Hey, don't mind me. I'm being stupid. I'll think about it, okay? It's a real good offer for a whore."

"I've never treated you like a whore." Jack gasped in shock.

"You just did." Ianto said softly as Jack left the room.

"I just have to go downstairs to wait for a few minutes to wait for the client sweets," Jack called as he fled the penthouse to ponder his next move.

Ianto is in the living room, pacing, edgy, the doorbell rings. He turns. It rings again. He opens it. John Hart is standing outside with a small briefcase. He looks agitated. He tries to hide it.

"Well, well... Hello again. I'm looking for Jack." John pushes past him into the room.

"Jack's not back. I thought he was with you." Ianto stared at him.

John walks past him and down the steps into the living room like he owned the place.

"No, I'll just have to wait then, won't I?" John crosses to the bar and puts his briefcase on the floor. "Mind if I have a drink?"

"No." Ianto swallowed.

"How long ago did he leave?" John demanded two drinks later.

"Not long, he said he's just waiting for a client and then they're coming back here." Ianto moved to sit nervously on the sofa as he watched John pour another.

"I bet a lousy whore like you would really have your finger on the pulse of a hundred million dollar deal." John snarked.

"But what do I know, maybe you're worth it. Come on, show me. Let's see your act." John slurred grabbing at Ianto's wrist.

"Get out!" Into gasped pulling at his arm.

"Don't worry. I'll pay for it. What do you charge? Huh? Twenty, thirty, fifty bucks, maybe? Are you a fifty dollar whore?" John growled as he pulls Ianto down on the couch on top of him.

"Are you crazy?" Ianto yells struggling.

Ianto bites his hand. John slaps him. Ianto starts flailing back. But John has the element of surprise. Ianto staggers back at the force of another slap and his head slams into the step. Ianto struggles to rise and John slams him up against a wall then starts rubbing up against him.

"You got a mean streak in you, don't you?" John hissed reaching for his groin as Ianto grunted with pain.

He tries to kiss Ianto again.

"Is that what he likes about you? Huh? Answer me!" John demands as Ianto cries out again with pain.

Suddenly a hand lands on John's shoulder and he turns his head, startled.

Jack, murder in his eyes, belts John across the room.

John falls on the ground. Jack rushes forward, berserk with rage, to hit John again. His fist hits the top of John's head, hurting Jack's hand more than John's skull.

Ianto rushes out of the room to the bathroom followed by a shocked Owen.

Again John tries to rise.

Jack kicks him in the butt, sends him headfirst into the bar. Glasses and bottles CRASH to the floor. John again tries to rise. And collapses. Jack rubs his fist.

They're not used to this violence anymore and both stare at each other panting. Jack reaches for a bottle of water rolling past and hisses at his sore hand as he tries to open it.

"You broke my nose." John gasped.

"I think I broke my hand." Jack gasped back then straightened up and glared at him, "You're fired."

"Jack, we've been together ten years." John shouted with shock.

"Get out, you asshole!" Jack yelled moving toward him.

"All this because of that whore!" John cried grabbing at Jack.

"Yes." Jack roars pushing John out the door and throwing his briefcase after him.

"Jack, think about what you're -"Jack slams the door in his face. Then stands there, reflecting on what happened.

He finds Ianto and Owen in the bathroom, Owen's arms around Ianto.

"How did you get a black eye Owen?" Jack gasped when Owen looked up.

"Your boy here didn't like me touching his shoulder from behind." Owen shrugged. "Hope we're even now."

Jack holds an icepack to Ianto's cheek.

"Why do some guys always know how to hit a guy? Right across the cheek, wham, so it feels like your eye is gonna explode. What do they do, take you all aside in Rich Boy Gonna Become Rich Arsehole High School and show you how?" Ianto winced as Jack pulled the icepack back to look, "It pisses me off!"

"Not all men hit. And no one is going to hit you anymore." Jack said soothing Ianto's cheek.

"Right." Ianto said quietly, "You're quite the Sir Galahad today, aren't ya'?

Jack looks on the bed at sees Ianto's suitcases "You're packing."

"I'm leaving." Ianto nodded, "Don't ya see? If I stay with you like you want me to, there'll always be some guy, your friends, treatin' me like that...thinkin' they're allowed to. What are you gonna do, fight'm all? No. I'll take my money now, please."

A moment. Jack reaches for his wallet. He counts out bills. He places them in Ianto's suitcase. He puts his arms around Ianto and places his face in his hair.

"Aw, don't... no..." Ianto begged.

"Stay with me tonight. Not because you're being paid to. Stay with me because you want to." Jack begged into his ear as he held him close.

"I do. I do want to. That's why I'm leaving." Ianto slowly pulled out of Jack's arms and stepped back to study the floor, "That's what you given me, see? I know what I want now. I want a guy like you for real. Not because you buy me things and give me money. The nicest thing you ever done for me is hold my hand. You gonna give me that?"

Jack stood in silent shock staring at Ianto who smiled softly as his shoes," I didn't think so."

"Yan," he choked out.

"It's not your fault. You're right. Owen's right." Ianto raised his eyes to Jack's, "But I want the fairy tale."

"And I don't?" Jack pulled Ianto back to him, "I want to be your knight and you must know you are my day."

"Tacky! Soft and soo cheesy! Shut up and kiss me Sir" Ianto gasped pulling Jack to him and Jack sighed into Ianto.

Owen loved the look on Hart's face when he heard about the engagement … especially when the celebrity pages showed that glossy photo of Ianto laughing in Jack's arms with red ruby cufflinks catching the light,

Beaten by a pretty boy!

End

**_I know I changed the end from the movie. But I think making Jack chase him back to his squalid little dump to serenade him would be stupid. Besides, Jack was never gonna let him out that door._** I'll leave our pretty boys there. Ta for reading, love those reviews.


End file.
